I Think You're Pretty Great
by iamconstantine
Summary: "He looks like her so much. He has her eyes, and her smile...and her Gem." A shaky breath came from her mouth. "Do you think she can still see us? Through his eyes?" / Pearl's recollections of the past
1. Lost

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ Amethyst, _be careful_!"

Amethyst responded with a mirthful laugh. She was holding the small babe in her plump, orchid-hued hands at arm's length. The three-month old was kicking his legs as quickly as possible in his one-piece baby blue garment. At such a young age, he already had a full head of curly chocolate hair. He was attempting to bounce up and down as excited garbles pushed past his pacifier. "Aw, come on, you do it all the time!"

The baby's father, a man in his early thirties with shaggy brown hair grown down to his mid-thighs, let out an anxious groan. The past three months had left him a nervous wreck. His eyes were wide, and beads of sweat rolled down his face at the slightest hint of panic. He held out his arms, partially for his son and partially to gesture the Crystal Gem to calm down. "Not like _that!_ I don't even let go of him that much!"

"Neither am I," Amethyst countered before tossing up the baby once again. She must not have comprehended human height yet, because "not that much" to her was actually seven feet in the air. When his son nearly crashed into the wooden roof, Greg Universe made some sort of panicked screech. The young Steven didn't seem to care at all, instead letting out an excited giggle.

When his son fell back into Amethyst's arms, surprisingly gently, Greg didn't hesitate to pull him away. With one arm under the boy's bottom and the other hand cradling his head, he cried, "That's not safe, Amethyst! You can't do that with a baby!"

Amethyst stuck her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry. She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. Her bright violet gem glimmered over the neckline of her shirt. "You're no fun. Is there anything I can do that _is_ safe?"

Greg sighed, but suggested, "How about a game of Peek-a-Boo?"

Amethyst's pout melted away to a grin. She unfolded her arms to swipe away her white bangs from her face. "Okay!" She knelt down to the infant Steven, whom Greg positioned to face the Crystal Gem in turn. Amethyst hid her face behind her hands. "One…two…three…"

At the cry of 'Peek-a-Boo', Greg yelped and jumped back. Amethyst's face had shape-shifted into that of a crocodile, with a long snout and round eyes. It was the razor teeth that bothered him—they had come so close to snapping at Steven. But again, all the baby did was squeal in delight. Seemingly oblivious to his father's discomfort, Amethyst repeated her actions, this time lunging at them with the face of a lion.

Greg glared at her, burying his son's face into his chest. "Amethyst!"

"What?"

From the other side of the cave, Garnet sighed at the two's bickering. She was perched atop one of the piles of wooden blanks and beams. Soon, construction would begin to create what would be Steven's room of the temple. Simply put, it would cover the entrance to the temple, and it would hold the Galaxy Warp in the middle of it. It had already been agreed upon that Rose's Room was no place for a human child at the time.

Garnet continued to watch the two until her three eyes scanned the room. There was Greg, holding his son Steven away from Amethyst. And then there was herself. The third Crystal Gem was absent. She usually was those days, especially when the newest Crystal Gem was brought to the temple by his father.

She decided to leave them in favor of finding where the missing Gem was. She marched out of the cave completely unnoticed. Outside, the sky had become a canvas of pink and powder blue smeared with violet clouds. The golden sun sinking into the horizon glimmered on the ocean water. The roaring waves lapped at the shore and receded. But the Gem was nowhere to be seen. Garnet knew where she was. And it wasn't going to be at the beach.

Garnet stepped down the stone fingers of the temple until her feet sank into the soft sand. She walked past the temple, where the sand turned to grass and the ground elevated into rolling hills. By the time she reached her destination, the sun had sunk three-quarters into the ocean.

At the peak of one of the hills, silhouetted against the bright sky, a lone Gem sat at the edge. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, her long nose poking over her knees. Beside her, a small sapling sat in a mound of freshly dug earth. One day, it would grow into a cherry blossom tree—one of the few plants on Earth that the Gem approved off. But it wasn't planted out of care. It was a memorial.

"Pearl. Steven is here."

She didn't reply. Instead, she reached for the sapling. As she held the soft white petals in her pale fingers, she murmured, "She adored these. She said she wanted to keep one. She never got to." Her voice was robotic and flat.

"You haven't played with Steven yet."

"…"

"Pearl, you can't ignore him. Steven is a Crystal Gem. But he's still human, and we're going to have to care for him in Rose's place."

"…He looks like her _so much._ He has her eyes, and her smile…and her Gem." A shaky breath came from her mouth. "Do you think she can still see us? Through his eyes?"

Garnet's face appeared stoic, but behind her shades, her eyes were filled with pity. There was no positive answer to that question. "I don't know, Pearl."

She didn't say anything further. Her round blue eyes were trained on the sunset. Another one of the few sights she enjoyed on this planet. One hand was still gently holding the sapling. She held it as if it were a hand rather than a young tree.

Garnet knew that any further conversation would only upset her further. Either that or she wouldn't say anything else. So instead, Garnet turned away from her and headed back to the temple. She didn't look behind her. If she did, she would see Pearl with her face buried into her knees.

 _A Pearl without her master,_ lamented Garnet, _is such a tragic sight._


	2. Shielded

**This series and its characters belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

 **This is (somewhat) told through Pearl's P.O.V., and will show things that occur offscreen.**

* * *

" _Aren't they beautiful, Pearl?"_

 _Wide blue eyes stared at the organic life forms towering above them. Their bodies were thick and covered in rough brown skin. Their manes sprouted from their limbs, the round pink hairs easily snapping from their roots. But they weren't sentient, she was told. They were forever rooted into the soil of the planet. They were useless beings._

 _Pink Diamond, however, was staring up at the bristling manes of the beings as if they truly were beautiful. Some of soft round hairs fell into her ringlets, or dusted along her peachy skin. Her round lips were pulled back in an awed smile._

" _These are called_ cherry blossom trees, _Pearl." Pink Diamond bent down to the grass—tiny little green blades that stretched over every inch of land that Pearl had seen—and cupped five hairs in her palm. They were arranged in a circular formation, and at its epicenter laid a group of red strands. A 'flower' or 'blossom'. "See these flowers? One day, they might turn into little red fruit called 'cherries'. I believe so, at least. Here, hold it."_

 _Pearl #5 held out her hand obediently. Pink Diamond placed the blossom into her pale palm and pushed it closer to her sentry. Pearl #5 narrowed her eyes at the small thing._

 _Pink Diamond seemed quite eager to hear what the Pearl had to say. "What do you think?"_

"… _It is small. It is identical to the others on this tree." A pale thumb ran over one of the petals. "It is soft in texture. It—"_

" _No, no, no." Pink Diamond chuckled. Her ringlets bounced around as her body shook with mirth. "I don't want to know facts. I want to know your opinion."_

 _Pearl #5 raised her eyes to her Master. For once, her typically stoic expression had furrowed brows. "My…opinion?"_

" _Yes!"_

"… _I am unfamiliar with your command."_

 _She'd never been asked to speak her opinion. She couldn't quite process the concept. A Pearl, express their opinion? Pearls didn't have opinions. An 'opinion' was a feeling or a judgment. Pearls did not feel. Pearls did not judge. Pearls did as they were told, and that was all. But how was she to follow an order when it was supposed to be impossible to do so?_

 _Her Master's face fell from its former smile. Her round lips turned down in a sorrowful frown. She felt pity for the sentry. Pearls were Gems. And Pink Diamond was a Gem. So why weren't she and Pearl #5 the same? Why did Pearls have to be treated as…as maintenance drones? Pink Diamond spoke again, slowly. She wanted her Pearl to say anything that would show at least some form of individuality. "I want you to tell me how you_ feel _about it, Pearl." A hopeful smirk appeared on her mouth. "You can say whatever you want to say."_

 _The sentry paused. She was slowly processing her Master's words. Opinion. Say. Feel._

" _It is…appealing, and…perfectly formed. And…its texture is…pleasant…?"_

 _That smile broke across Pink Diamond's face once again, wide and unfaltering._

" _That's right. That's your opinion, Pearl. And look!"_

 _The sentry gasped when her Master suddenly span her around to face the canopy. Pink Diamond pointed not at the limbs of the tree, but at the blossoms and petals that fell from it. "See how they move? None of them move in the same pattern as another." Pink Diamond took in a sharp intake of breath and whispered, "Look. They're dancing."_

 _Pearl #5's eyes followed a falling blossom. It swayed in the gentle breeze, twirled in circles, and fluttered as if retracing its step. The blossom broke into five fragments that drifted away, taking their own forms of movement. They were dancing._

" _This planet has so many wonders, Pearl. I know that this isn't Homeworld…but everything here is so different. Everything is unique; there are no two things that are identical. Oh, Pearl, you haven't seen a sunset yet, have you? We'll come back later so we can—"_

" _Pink Diamond." A new voice. "There's an issue in the human village that requires your attention."_

 _..._

" _Pearl #5, sentry to Pink Diamond, present at your command, Yellow Diamond."_

 _Pearl #5 couldn't see the face of Yellow Diamond. All she could see was the floor of the Diamond's court. She was kneeling, her head bowed in respect and one hand resting on her bended knee. The other gripped her spear at her side. She was awaiting judgment for her misdemeanor. Around the court, Gems observed her with cold eyes. She was a Pearl that had stepped out of line, and that was unacceptable._

 _Pink Diamond was not present. Pink Diamond was speaking with Blue Diamond. Pink Diamond had told Pearl #5 that she would be there soon._

" _Pearl #5." Yellow Diamond's voice was clipped and cold. "It has been reported that you interfered in an attack on a human cluster. This attack was commenced by a higher Gem Authority. Is this report true?"_

" _Yes, Yellow Diamond."_

" _It has also been reported that you did not simply intervene. You protected the humans in question. Is this report true?"_

" _Yes, Yellow Diamond."_

" _Why did you intervene in the attack and protect the humans?"_

" _I was following my Master's order, Yellow Diamond."_

" _What was your Master's order?"_

"' _You are not to harm the humans that reside on Earth', Yellow Diamond."_

"… _What…? Was your Master present at the time?"_

" _Yes, Yellow Diamond."_

" _We will discuss this with her later, then. The order was for_ you _not to harm humans, not to intervene with Gems that did so. Your actions were unprovoked and you failed to correctly obey your command."_

"…"

" _Speak when you are spoken to, Pearl #5."_

" _I have nothing to say in my defense, Yellow Diamond."_

" _Your duty is to obey the orders given specifically to you. You do not interfere with other Gems' work. That is against your programming and it will not be accepted. You are a Pearl."_

"… _May I ask that you specify, Yellow Diamond?"_

 _She knew that Yellow Diamond had narrowed her eyes at her out of disgust or distaste or something or another. "…I mean you are nothing. You are not an Authority. You are the lowest of the low. You have no place in this society other than that of a servant and a sentry."_

" _I apologize for my actions, Yellow Diamond. I allowed my opinion to overshadow my—"_

" _Your_ opinion _?" It was the first time Pearl #5 had heard Yellow Diamond stutter. It may have been the first time, period._

" _Yes, Yellow Diamond."_

" _What was your_ opinion, _Pearl #5?"_

"… _My opinion was that if I did not intervene in the attack, it would have been the same as attacking, Yellow Diamond."_

 _Silence rang off the walls of the court. All eyes were on her now. She clenched her fist when she heard the bitter murmurs and whispers that rose in the air. Pearls did not have opinions. Pearls did not feel. Pearls did not judge. She could hear Yellow Diamond's voice still speaking, but lowered, as if she was speaking to someone beside her._

" _The artificial intelligence has malfunctioned. It's defective…Pearl #5, dismiss your weapon."_

 _Pearl #5 did as she was commanded. Pearl #5 let her spear disappear from her grasp, and after a moment's hesitation, she lifted her eyes to the front of the court. Yellow Diamond was speaking to Pearl #1 at the front. Other Gems watched her intently. Their gazes were piercing into her. Some were directed at her forehead, looking for a crack in her Gem. Defective._

 _At the front of the court, two Gems were setting up a large cannon. It was yellow in color, so sleek that the lights bounced off of the surface in gleams. The barrel was triangular in shape. It was a Laser Light Cannon, expressly for execution purposes._

 _And it was directed at her._

" _Pearl #5, you are defective. You have no use or purpose other than to disrupt and disobey. Your physical body will be eradicated, and your Gem will be shattered. You were nothing before. Now, you are a burden."_

"…"

" _Speak when you are spoken to, Pearl #5."_

" _Yes, Yellow Diamond. I understand, Yellow Diamond."_

 _She forced herself to remain calm. Despite doing so, her fists were clenching and her eyes were blinking rapidly._ I am a Pearl, _she reminded herself._ I am not even that anymore. I am a nuisance. Take this with dignity. If I cannot serve correctly, I will at least let this world be rid of me.

 _She could hear the Laser Light Cannon hum to life. An increasing whirr filled the air, consuming the silence. In spite of her better judgment, she glanced to it once again. In a split second, her mind was already soiled with the image of the barrel glowing with yellow energy. Power crackled around her. It was almost as if the barrel were pulling her in._

" _Firing in five…"_

I am a Pearl.

" _Four…"_

I do not feel.

" _Three…"_

I do not judge.

" _Two…"_

I am nothing.

" _One."_

I am scared.

 _A resounding boom erupted in the court._

 _Pearl #5 gasped as she tumbled backwards from the thundering reverberation onto her back. Other Gems gasped in shock, and she heard a few yelps as others fell down as well. She'd shut her eyes instinctively at the blast, either out of fear or out of shock. She pried them open to find the source of the blast. What it was shocked her into stillness._

 _She hadn't heard the gate to the court open. She hadn't heard the gasp and scream that had resounded at the final number. She hadn't heard the footfalls that came to a stop just before her. She hadn't heard the chime as a weapon was summoned from a Gem. All she had heard was the blast of the Laser Light Cannon's barrage detonating on an impenetrable surface._

 _Pink Diamond stood before her Pearl with one arm bent forward in a defensive stance. Her shield created a shimmering pink wall between herself and her Pearl and Yellow Diamond and the Laser Light Cannon. The lingering particles from the blast shimmered in the air around them. Pink Diamond dismissed her weapon back into her Gem, the hot pink life source gradually fading into rest. Pink Diamond's usually stunning face was not in its pleasant smile. It was pulled into a deep frown, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes aflame. Pearl #5 realized with shock that her master wasn't just angry._

 _She was_ livid.

" _What is the meaning of this?!" No one had heard the Diamond's voice so impassioned with fury before. It was awing and terrifying at the same time, and many Gems in the court stood as still as statues at the sound._

 _The only Gem who was not under a stupor was Yellow Diamond. Her eyes were as cool as ever, her posture as straight as a pin. The only implication of surprise was the slight raise of her brows._

" _The Pearl is defective. It is unworthy to service the Homeworld and I was ridding us of her presence."_

" _How is she defective?!"_

" _She_ feels, _Pink Diamond. Her artificial intelligence must have experienced a malfunction of sorts." Yellow Diamond's pitch rose just a tad, as if attempting to casually reason with her fellow Authority. "It's not an issue to linger on. We'll supply you with a new Pearl immediately."_

" _I don't want a new Pearl. She's not defective. She's a Gem, and she should be treated as such. How dare you attempt to execute her?!"_

 _The Diamond's eyes narrowed. "_ It _is a simple maintenance drone. We all have places, Pink Diamond. We and the other Diamonds are Authorities of this Homeworld. There are Warriors and Seers and Pearls. If it cannot fit into our system, what use do we have of it?"_

" _Stop that. Stop acting like she's an inanimate object! We're all Gems, no matter what our place. Who are we to judge someone's worth based on their preassigned positions in the society?" Pink Diamond paused to take a deep breath. "Pearls are not lifeless shells. They can feel just like we do, I've seen it firsthand. If we just treat them with respect, then they'll—"_

 _Yellow Diamond interrupted, observing Pink Diamond with narrowed eyes. She seemed surprised and somewhat annoyed, but it was only in her voice and not in her appearance. "Are you saying that this nuisance can be fixed?"_

" _I'm saying she isn't BROKEN!"_

 _The silence consumed the room once again. Yellow Diamond's lips were pressed into a thin line as her eyes bore into her fellow Authority. Pink Diamond stood unwavering and matched her gaze with the Diamond's. Dumbly, Pearl #5 shuffled to kneel to her Master. She was shaking, she realized. She was quivering, her pupils blown wide as they stared at her feet._

 _She heard a shuffle and footsteps approach her. A hand, plump and gentle, touched her thin shoulder. "Pearl, come." The command was straightforward, but Pink Diamond's voice was kind._

 _Pearl #5 rose to her feet and followed her Master out of the court. She attempted to keep her posture straight, but she still shook. Gazes were stabbing into her back like blades. Pearls were nothing. Yet one of the Diamond Authorities was treating one as if it was something._

 _Pearl #5 realized after a few minutes of following her Master that she had no idea where they were going. Pink Diamond's steps were brisk and hard, and she was still obviously calming down from the situation. Pearl #5 had to double the speed of her steps to keep up with her. She was gripping the hem of her tunic. She tried to keep her hands straight, to keep her proper posture, but she continued to dig her fingers into the fabric._

 _Finally, Pink Diamond stopped. They were in one of the many halls of Yellow Diamond's temple, and the white sun's light was pouring in on all sides. Stars shimmered all around the bright blue sky. The lights fell on Pink Diamond's ringlets, making them appear glossier than ever._

 _Pink Diamond turned to Pearl #5 at long last. Her face was devoid of its former fury, instead replaced by a solemn frown. She looked down at her with pity—something that only the Diamond seemed to hold for the Pearl. Other Gems hardly spared her passing glances. Now, Pearl #5 wondered if she would receive even those now._

" _Pearl."_

" _Yes?"_

" _I want you to completely disregard what Yellow Diamond said. You're not a burden, you're anything but. And you're not defective simply because you're different. I'm sorry that not all Gems have the same opinion."_

 _Pearl #5 paused, her wide blue eyes staring into her Master's. Different, but not a burden. "What's_ your _opinion?"_

 _Pink Diamond paused with apparent surprise on her face. It was the first time her Pearl, or likely any other Pearl, had directly asked her Master a question. Pearl #5 is immediately consumed with regret—if she were a Pearl to Yellow Diamond, she'd undoubtedly be punished or executed as protocol—but her worries washed away when Pink Diamond smiled warmly. Pink Diamond shrugged one shoulder, not out of uncertainty, but as if she didn't know how else to put it. "I think you're pretty great."_


	3. Secretive

**This series and its characters belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

" _Pearl, can you come here?"_

 _Pearl immediately dismissed herself from her conversation with Yellow Topaz to go to Rose Quartz's side. She pushed through the others, ignoring the murmuring conversations that filled the air. Rose Quartz excused herself from four Crystal Gems and offered Pearl a warm but small smile. After the last encounter with Homeworld, unease had consumed the rebels. Everyone was on their toes, and the guards were restless. The Seers were endlessly at work._

" _I need to show you something." Rose Quartz's amaranth eyes cast a glance to her comrades, knowing that more than a few were staring their way. She leaned closer to her servant, whispering. Her breath tickled Pearl's cheek. "This information is just for you, okay?"_

 _Despite feeling her chest swell with pride, Pearl bit down a smirk and simply nodded in understanding._

 _Rose Quartz led them to the Warp Pad—which was always under strict surveillance in case the Homeworld ever found their way through—and turned to the Crystal Gems. She called for attention, and immediately, it was given. All eyes were on them. Every word that Rose Quartz spoke, lest it be commanding or comforting, always caused silence to consume the air._

" _Pearl and I will be leaving for a short time. I will be leaving Ruby—"_

 _A hand instantly rose from the crowd, a scarlet, square-faceted Gem glinting in its palm. It was a wonder that its owner hadn't been noticed earlier, seeing as she towered over all those around her._

" _Oh…Well, in that case, I will be leaving_ Garnet _in authority until we return. Everyone stay alert and keep together."_

 _Mixed affirmatives were replied, from silent nods to shouts of "Yes, Rose Quartz!" The image of the rebellion army distorted as the Warp Pad came to life. Before Pearl knew it, they were surrounded by rushing blue hues and rushing air, their bodies rising from the Pad._

 _Their feet landed back down ten seconds later, and the iridescent wall around them fell. Pearl craned her head this way and that to take in the unfamiliar environment. Walls of stone towered above them on either side. Wind whistled through the air, lifting and carrying dust. It was one of the few times that the only other being around was Rose Quartz. It was a relaxing yet jarring experience. She wasn't used to the utter silence—all she heard nowadays was the murmur of voices, the firing of barrages, the thunder of footsteps, and cries of pain._

 _Rose Quartz's gentle voice sliced through the air like a blade. "We'll need to climb this cliff to the top." She gave Pearl another one of her gentle smiles. "Are you up for it?"_

 _She was, she spent the next thirty minutes trailing after Rose. She and her Master pulled themselves up the clay wall, and although Pearl's suit was dirtied within minutes, Rose Quartz's long white dress remained spotless. They discussed the plans for the future, the status of the Warriors, and the recent attacks by Homeworld. They gladly noted the recently joined Crystal Gems…and somberly conversed of the ones that have recently been lost._

 _Soon, it was silent spare for the whistling of the wind. Pearl stopped a few times to take in the view of the cliffs around them. Earth had rare beauties and she admired how the cliffs paled in color as they stretched into the horizon until they seemed to disappear. She ceased her admiration when she noticed that Rose Quartz was now ten or so feet past her._

 _Finally, Pearl pulled herself onto the plateau. To the left, there was a mouth of a cavern embedded in the rock. A lazy stream emitted from the mouth, curling away from them. Rose Quartz waved her forward as she approached the cavern._

 _Pearl expected her feet to sink into the water, but instead found it as packed and stable as the earth itself. Each footstep sent small ripples through the surface. Warped light shone from the water, and Pearl found herself fascinated by the patterns they created on the white of Rose Quartz's dress._

 _Finally, a circular platform was before them. Pearl followed her Master up the small set of stairs and jumped in surprise when the platform lit up in pink light below them. A small pillar rose from the epicenter of the platform, the face that of a hand with Rose Quartz's symbol. For a moment, the light died, but when Rose Quartz placed her palm on the pillar, it shone once again._

 _Rose Quartz turned to Pearl. An amused grin spread across Rose's peachy lips when she saw the fascination and awe in Pearl's pale blue orbs. When she spoke, Pearl's head whipped around to her as if she had forgotten her presence. "This is my armory. Here, watch."_

 _Pearl's awe only increased when sets of axes rose from the floor of the platform. Their blades glinted in the pink glow. "The Axes of Ages," Rose Quartz explained. "I've collected them over the centuries."_

 _With a twist of her wrist, Rose Quartz activated another portion of the platform. A feminine form raised upwards, its arms outstretched. Spiked balls hung from its shoulders, elbows, and wrists from chains. Rose chuckled as Pearl let out a breathy gasp. "The Heretic's Anguish, you always liked that one."_

 _Rose Quartz's smile fell as she activated the next portion. Pearl's awe melted away into somber confusion. There were four sets of armor before them. The armor clearly wasn't of Gem creation, either, judging by its design and color. Each set of armor was entirely different from the other._

" _It's from the humans that fought alongside us," Rose sighed. "I've been collecting them for a time, taking them from the battlefield when I can. I know that it's impossible to get them all, but since they usually wear matching armor, I just thought one of each would do…" She cleared her throat, feeling as if she were rambling, and continued, "But that's not what I wanted to show you—this is."_

 _Pearl's lips parted as three identical shapes rose from the platform. Three crystalline pink cannons stood side-by-side with their barrels pointing upwards. Rose Quartz left the pillar to stand by them and placed a hand on one of the barrels. "The Quartizine Trio. It took me quite a while to construct all three of them."_

 _Pearl approached the Trio for a better look. After a few moments of admiration, her brows furrowed and she turned to Rose Quartz. "Why are you showing me this?"_

 _A sigh passed through round pink lips. Pearl clenched her teeth to keep her jaw from dropping when Rose Quartz placed a soft hand upon her shoulder. "Pearl, I really do care for the others, and I do trust them. But I simply haven't known them as long as I've known you. I just feel that you're the only one who should see this. This armory can only be operated with my Gem, but…" Rose Quartz beamed down at Pearl with such warmth that Pearl's breath went ragged. "I don't know, I just want this to be our little secret."_

* * *

 **Now that I consider, I probably should have saved this one to correspond with "Lion 2", but I was already halfway done so…yeah. Anyway, bye!**


	4. Misty

_The Lunar Sea Spire was one of Earth's pleasantries, in Pearl #5's opinion._

 _Everything had an atmospheric calm to it. The cascading water, the soft sounds, and the cool, misty air washed over her pleasantly. Gems passed to and fro, murmuring in low voices. It was almost a rule that the Lunar Sea Spire was to remain at a minimal volume at all times. She walked beside Pink Diamond through the winding passageway. She watched the ripples of water falling all around them and marveled at the tickling sensations that the mist cast upon her skin. Earth could be beautiful at times._

 _White Diamond was awaiting them atop the spire. Pearl #5 didn't quite understand how Pink Diamond's presence was so warm and inviting, but the other Diamond Authorities' were cold and severe. Even when she wasn't glaring or scowling, White Diamond's gaze gave her a chill. Pearl #3 stood beside her with an utterly neutral expression. The servant wore a white lozenge on her chest, as opposed to Pearl #5's pink one._

 _White Diamond gave the other Authority a nod. "Pink Diamond."_

" _Good evening." Pink Diamond gave her a smile that was far too kind for the stern frown that was directed at her. Pearl #5 stood straight when her Master gestured to her. "This is Pearl. Pearl, this is White Diamond."_

 _Pearl #5 almost mechanically genuflected before the Diamond Authority, keeping her face downwards as she said, "It is an honor."_

" _Rise." Pearl #5 wished that she hadn't. When she did, she saw the scowl on White Diamond's face as she stared at her, saw the look in her pale eyes. Loathing. Indifference. Disgust. "So this is the one that Yellow Diamond speaks of."_

 _Pink Diamond frowned at that. In all circumstances, she disliked for Pearl to be referred to as "that one" or "_ _ **a**_ _Pearl". That made is sound like she was just one of many—a copy, a duplicate, a clone. As if she and the others of her kind were all the same person in different bodies. Pearl was more than that, they were_ all _more than that. Here, though, White Diamond made Pearl sound like less than nothing. She spoke of her friend as if she were a parasite, a nuisance, a pest, or a broken appliance that should have been thrown out._

" _Yes," she said, slowly. She returned her grin to her face as she gestured to the Gem standing beside White Diamond. "And who is that?"_

 _Pearl #3 immediately kneels and repeats a near-perfect repeat of Pearl #5's "It is an honor." Pink Diamond gently tells her to rise while White Diamond hardly casts her a glance as she says, "My Pearl. She is of no importance."_

 _Pearl #5 can't help but wince at that sentence. White Diamond hadn't said it with annoyance or exasperation, but with such a blasé tone that it almost stung. Pearls truly were treated as inanimate droids._

" _What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" inquires Pink Diamond._

" _An issue that is meant to be between us." White Diamond's pale eyes turned to Pearl #3 coolly. "You are dismissed." Pearl #3 nodded obediently and turned for the passageway. White Diamond turned her gaze between Pink Diamond and Pearl #5, with a look that clearly stated 'Well? Aren't you going to order her to leave?'_

 _Pink Diamond stiffly turned to Pearl #5. Honestly, she didn't think that she had ever given Pearl a command other than "Follow me." It was far too odd for her, knowing that the Gem—someone of her own kind—was programmed like a machine to do whatever she commanded without protest. So, rather than ordering Pearl to leave, she suggested, "Why don't you show Pearl…#3 around?"_

 _Pearl #5 was dangerously close to chortling at the dumbfounded expression that practically twisted White Diamond's face. She choked it down and gave an obedient nod before she turned for the passageway._

 _She thought that she would have to jog to catch up with the Pearl, but instead found her standing utterly still against the wall. She doesn't even glance at Pearl #5 until she says, "Pink Diamond has instructed me to escort you around the Spire."_

 _Pearl #3 pauses at that. She had probably not heard a command so gentle for one of their kind before. Nevertheless, she fell in line with Pearl #5's footsteps._

 _Pearl #5 glanced over at Pearl #3 several times. It was almost jarring to see how identical they were to one another. Pearl #3 had her beaklike nose, her pale orange hair, her wide blue eyes, her thin and lanky body…almost every last millimeter was a mirror image to Pearl #5. Their most noticeable difference was that Pearl #5's gem was a touch more ovular than Pearl #3's._

 _Pearl #5 found herself borderline awkward in the usually calming silence, so she asked, "Is this your first time to the Spire?"_

 _The Gem glanced at her. Pearls were not known for speaking unless spoken to, much less to other Pearls. "Yes."_

" _I find the Spire to be quite relaxing, yes?"_

" _I do not understand your question."_

" _Well, the quietness is soothing." Pearl #5 lifted a hand to stare down at the miniscule droplets that had collected on her skin. Some shimmered pink and blue. "I personally like the mist." She turned to her copy to see her do the same, but she was standing as straight and as still as ever. "Here, do this."_

 _Pearl #5 gently lifted Pearl #3's hand to her eyes. The latter Gem paused. She'd never been told to take orders from other Pearls, but she had never been told not to. So she took in the sight of the pinpricks of water that speckled her artificial flesh. "They're very small."_

" _Yes. But I like how they feel as they hit your skin."_

" _...I was told that I could not like or dislike things. That I was incapable of doing so."_

" _Who told you that?"_

" _White Diamond, as well as Yellow Diamond. And a few other high-ranked Gems have said so as well."_

" _Well…they're wrong. With all due respect to the Diamond Authorities and other Gems, they are not Pearls."_

 _They discussed this all the way down the Spire. Pearl #3 actually got around to asking questions, which Pearl #5 answered with her knowledge. They spoke of how it felt to feel. Pearl #5 explained what opinions were, what it felt to "like" or "dislike", how to tell the difference between the two feelings, explained that just because a Gem said something did not instantaneously make it true. Pearl #5 managed to get Pearl #3 to talk about the things that she "liked"— the feeling of wind through her hair, the smell of the spices that the humans concocted in their villages, the sound that the native birds sang—and the things that she" disliked"—the feeling of sand on her flesh, the sound of rolling thunder, the smells of some of Earth's exotic flowers._

 _Their conversing came to an almost grinding halt when Pink Diamond suddenly came running down the passageway. Pearl #5 saw her Master's face and immediately knew that something was terribly wrong. Pink Diamond's eyes were wide, her plush lips parted, her eyebrows furrowed. She appeared frustrated and angry._

 _But even worse, she looked_ frightened.

 _Pink Diamond halted before the two Pearls and turned to hers. "Pearl, we're leaving. Now."_

 _Pearl #5 nodded and gave a farewell to Pearl #3. It was only after Pink Diamond and Pearl #5 were halfway to the Warp Pads that the other Pearl musters up a wave of her hand._

 _Pearl #5 felt almost excited. She'd thought that her feelings and emotions were glitches and flaws. She was under the belief that because she was not like other Pearls, that made her faulty. But now she was thinking things from another point of view. Maybe all Pearls were the same, but not in the way that other Gems believed. Maybe all Pearls could feel and have opinions and "like" and "dislike" things if they were simply told that they could and were encouraged to do so. She hoped that Pink Diamond would meet with White Diamond again soon so that she could continue speaking to Pearl #3. The thought filled her with an almost bubbling sensation._

 _She was later informed that White Diamond had disposed of Pearl #3 due to "defectiveness."_


	5. Shifted

_Sometimes Pearl wondered if she truly was "defective."_

 _She knew that Pearls were not like other Gems, that was a fact. The physical forms of all Pearls were lanky and thin—an ironic trait, seeing as they were supposed to protect their Masters just as much as serve then. And she knew that all Pearls had spears as their weapons because those were the easiest to "code". Apparently, those were the unfortunate results of creating Gems artificially. Until they found a surefire way to make Pearls stronger and more durable, all Pearls were the same: small and weak._

 _But still…to create Gems through unnatural methods meant that there would be failures and test runs. There were plenty of Pearls that never finished development and were disposed of. Pearl actually understood that. It may have sounded insensitive, but in truth, they truly were just lifeless shells._

 _But at least once a day, the thought crossed her mind that she was an underdeveloped Pearl that just so happened to project a physical form._

 _That wasn't totally out of the question, right? Her official name might have been "Pearl #5", but that was a bit of a loose title. Pearls were numbered by the order of their creations, regardless of whether they completed development or not. If they had been numbered that way, then Pearl would technically be "Pearl #295" or something like that._

 _Rose Quartz had said—in a completely polite tone—that Pearl was the fifth of her kind, but went for weeks after her creation without producing a physical form. Her creators had said that she was developing, yes, but at an incredibly slow rate and may as well have been disposed of. Rose Quartz had none of it and refused to let Pearl #5 be thrown away. It took years, but she came to life eventually._

" _Come on, it's easy!"_

 _The high-pitched voice of Amethyst made Pearl grip her teeth. Amethyst had been working with her shape-shifting powers for centuries until it was secondhand to her. At the moment, she was forming herself into dozens of shapes in quick succession. A bear, a chair, a mountain lion, a sofa, one after the other. That wasn't what was upsetting Pearl. She understood that Amethyst had an excitable personality. What was upsetting her was that Amethyst was insisting that she do it._

" _I said no, Amethyst."_

" _Why not? It's fun!" Amethyst's image contorted again, and when it cleared, Pearl found herself staring at a purple-hued replication of herself. "Look! I'm you! Oh, oh! You do me!"_

" _No, Amethyst."_

 _The purple Pearl stuck her tongue out at the real Pearl. Amethyst reappeared then with a displeased expression across her face. "You're no fun!"_

" _Amethyst," Sapphire spoke up at last. She shook her head at the violet Gem with her one large eye stern yet soft. "Pearl said no."_

 _That was why Pearl respected Sapphire. Other than her foreseeing abilities, Sapphire was wise and always knew what others were feeling. Maybe it was because she knew how they would react if pushed too far. The other Crystal Gems understood as well. No matter how small and distant the blue Gem may have seemed, her wisdom was almost as Rose Quartz's level._

 _Amethyst crossed her plump arms across her chest. The childish disappointment had been replaced by irritation. "What's the big deal, anyway? Every time I ask Pearl to shape-shift or something, you guys always jump on me. You guys act like she can't—"_

 _Pearl stood from her seat on the hard rock and turned on her heel. "I'm going out for a bit."_

 _She made her way down the side of the cliff to the beach below. The voices of the Crystal Gems faded behind her. Still, as she felt the sand shift beneath her feet, she could make out Sapphire's soft voice, saying, "I told you, she said no."_

* * *

 _She stomped through the shoreline with her hands clenched in fists at her sides. She felt the salty water lapping at her heels, only slightly calming her._

 _Water was always a comfort to her. It was such a peculiar thing. It could come in heavy rain, light mist, cascading waterfalls, cold ice, hot steam, running rivers, or seemingly endless oceans. The sensation of it on her skin could tickle her or consume her. When she'd one day confessed to Rose Quartz her adoration for the crystalline liquid, the leader had taken it upon herself to show Pearl as many places containing it as possible._

 _She would have been a bit more sentimental and calm at the waves right now if her thoughts weren't running so wildly. She was mad at Amethyst for being inconsiderate and unwilling to listen. At the same time, she was being consumed with bitterness and sadness and confusion. Was she really broken? Or was she like other Pearls, who couldn't shape-shift either? Why did she have to be a Pearl? Why couldn't she have been a beautiful leader like Rose Quartz, or a perfect fusion like Garnet? Why?_

 _It was in the midst of pulling at her hair, she heard footfalls in the sand approaching her. She had three guesses of who it was, and she wasn't too sure that the first two counted._

" _Pearl?"_

 _Pearl didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. She could hear the skirts of Rose Quartz's gown fluttering in the strong breeze behind her. She continued walking, but slowed from an angry stomp to a brisk walk._

" _Garnet said that you were here. Is this about Amethyst? Did she say something to upset you? Please understand that she didn't mean it like that. You know how she—"_

" _I know."_

 _Rose Quartz was silent as she approached. She was so close that Pearl could feel her soft ringlets brushing against her skin._

" _Pearl, you have to tell me what's wrong before I can help."_

 _Pearl abruptly stopped and turned to face her Master. Rose Quartz appeared surprised for a moment. Her peachy lips parted as she stepped back. Pearl looked from her to the lapping water, her long nose wrinkled at the bridge._

" _Why didn't you just let me go?"_

" _What?"_

" _I was taking years. You could have had two hundred Pearls by the time I finally came around, but you waited for me. Why bother?"_

 _Pearl could see her glassy reflection in Rose Quartz's round eyes. She looked utterly exhausted. "Pearl, it wasn't a bother. I wasn't just going to throw you away knowing that all it would take was a couple of years."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because…" Rose Quartz placed her hands atop Pearl's small shoulders. They were warm and soft, almost like pillows. "Pearl, I try to see the beauty in everything. It's not always easy, but I try. And even before I met you, I knew that you were going to be something grand. I wasn't going to let you go. And I know that sometimes you still feel…inadequate, I suppose, but all I can tell you is that I will never think of you as anything less than wonderful."_

 _Pearl didn't know what else to say, so she just let herself be held by Rose Quartz for a time. If there was anything that she loved as much as water, it was the feeling of her Master's arms around her._


	6. Serious

" _Ruby, it's no use!"_

 _There was a distant, resonating boom, which Pearl could only assume was the small red Gem's gauntlet smashing against a wall in an attempt to break through it. The sound is followed by a frustrated growl, and Ruby's voice calls, "I can't believe this!"_

 _Rose Quartz turned in the other direction and raises her voice to call, "Sapphire?"_

 _A smooth, calm voice replies, from a distance, "There's a field preventing me from going over the walls."_

 _Rose Quartz sighed. "We'll just have to get out of here ourselves."_

 _The only sound of agreement was a begrudging groan from Ruby. Rose Quartz held up her shield and turned to her sentry. "Come, Pearl."_

 _Pearl obediently followed her, with her spear held firmly in both hands. The sounds of their footsteps echoed off the walls of the maze. The transparent walls went so far into the distance that they seemingly disappeared from sight. From near and far, there were grinding sounds, like rock on rock, but their sources were unknown._

 _Rose Quartz paused when she came to the first opening to their left. She looked left and right before her lips formed into an 'O' and she turned to Pearl with a smile. "Pearl, why don't you mark where we've been so we don't get lost?"_

 _Pearl nodded and pointed her spear downwards to carve an X into a tile on the floor._

 _They continued like this for a few minutes, turning corners and splitting paths, marking their way as they did so. At one point, Pearl raised her eyes to the field above their heads. The transparent pattern of hexagons was almost impossible to see, but she managed. Sapphire said that she couldn't move past the field, but what about their weapons? She could try and see if her spear could—_

" _Pearl?"_

 _Pearl snapped her head back down when Rose Quartz said her name. The tall, rose-haired Gem frowned concernedly and inquired, "Do you have an idea to get out of here?"_

" _No."_

" _Are you sure? You looked thoughtful."_

" _I'm sure."_

 _Pearl didn't know why she was refusing to speak her idea. Maybe it was out of fear of looking foolish for such an inquiry. Maybe, deep down, a part of her still believed that Pearls weren't supposed to speak their mind, at least not too much. Telling your opinion was so much different than offering an idea for several people to follow…_

" _Pearl, if you have an idea, you can just tell me. It's okay."_

 _Pearl's fingers twisted around her spear. Slowly and softly, as if she didn't want to be heard, she said, "What if…I mean, maybe our weapons can…the field…"_

 _Rose Quartz looked upwards to the field and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. She grabbed the edge of her shield and drew it back around her body before sending it flying into the air. The shield hit the field solidly, and after a minute of vibrating and shaking from the electrifying shock of the field, it disappeared in a pop of color._

 _Rose Quartz summoned another shield and said, very casually, "Well, it was a good idea, but my guess is that nothing physical can pass through there."_

 _Pearl nodded and carved another X into a floor tile. Really, it was just a reason not to look at Rose Quartz out of embarrassment. More grinding sounds could be heard around them._

 _Rose Quartz, however, had a pension for reading Gems like words. Gently, she said, "Pearl, don't be scared of speaking your mind. I thought you liked sharing your opinion."_

 _Pearl's blue gaze was cast to her long feet as she murmured, "But I'm always_ taking _orders, not_ giving _them."_

 _Rose Quartz seemed almost hurt by her statement, or maybe worried. "Orders? Pearl, I don't want to order you—"_

" _No, that's not what I…I mean_ leading. _I'm a follower, not a leader. I'm not like you."_

" _Not like me?"_

" _When you talk, everyone listens. They don't interrupt you or stop you or dismiss you. I'm not like that. I'm…"_

A Pearl, _she wanted to say._

 _She trusted Ruby and Sapphire and most of the other rebellion members, but she still wasn't convinced that they took her seriously. Some of the Crystal Gems spent more time gawking at her as an anomaly than actually talking to her. Pearl had become used to keeping her head down and biting her tongue and no one seemed to mind that._

 _Rose Quartz hummed thoughtfully. She paused at a three-way-split and led Pearl right. As the sentry carved in another marking to the floor, she said, "I understand that you take things by small steps. I can't expect you to get accustomed to so many things all at once. But please understand that you can say whatever you want, when you want. If you accidentally say something wrong, that's fine. I've done that before, as well. Our mistakes shape us, Pearl. Don't be afraid of mistakes."_

" _But what if I hurt someone without meaning to?"_

" _Well, they may understand that you didn't mean to hurt them. You could explain that to them. There aren't disastrous consequences to every decision you make. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

" _Good, now…Oh." Rose Quartz clicked her tongue as they stopped before a solid brick wall. Pearl marked an X into a tile as Rose Quartz sighed, "Dead end. Let's head back."_

 _Pearl followed her, retracing their steps, until Rose Quartz stopped in her tracks. Her pink ringlets tossed left and right as she turned her head wildly. Finally, she pointed to a solid wall with a befuddled expression._

" _Didn't we come from_ that _direction?"_

 _She was right. Before, this place had been a fork in the labyrinth. Now, there were only two paths, and one of those was the one they had just come from._

" _I could have sworn that this was…" Rose Quartz's voice drowned off for just a moment before she groaned and ran a soft hand through her soft locks. "It's changing."_

" _What?"_

" _The walls. Listen."_

 _Pearl paused to listen closely. Far and near, she could hear the grinding sounds. She realized with a punch of annoyed realization that it was the sound of stone sliding against stone._

" _They're changing as we go forward." Rose Quartz looked down to the floor, shifting her feet and turning left and right. "And I know I saw you make a mark in the floor here."_

 _Pearl narrowed her eyes as she experimentally carved a single line into a floor tile. For thirty seconds straight, she and Rose Quartz watched it intently. Then, the tile lifted from the floor and hovered in midair for a moment before flipping over and going back down. The unmarked face was now the only one visible._

" _Smart labyrinth…" mused Rose Quartz. She stroked her chin in deep thought. "Okay…We could keep going in one direction as long as we can…but then if we go in the wrong direction, then we'll have to retrace our steps, which is impossible to do…And we need to regroup with Ruby and Sapphire, too…"_

 _As her Master continued, Pearl looked back up to the field. If they could somehow get a signal for Ruby and Sapphire, they could regroup. Then again, nothing physical could pass through. Pearl raked her head for a solution._

 _Pearl…Head—Gem!_

 _A long hand flew up to the ovular white Gem in her forehead. Rose Quartz was still rambling on about what they should do without really saying what they_ could _do._

 _Pearl opened and closed her mouth several times before finally spitting out, "I have an idea."_

 _Rose Quartz stopped instantly to give Pearl an urging smile. "What is it?"_

" _The holograms from my Gem aren't physical, so I may be able to project it through the field for Ruby and Sapphire to see."_

 _Joy swelled up in Pearl's chest when Rose Quartz's smile went bright and starry as she proclaimed in a honey like voice, "That's an excellent idea!"_

 _Pearl couldn't keep down the goofy smile that crept up her face. She closed her eyes and summoned up a hologram from her Gem. Soon, a pale blue, considerably large arrow was pointing downwards to them._

 _They waited for a fair amount of time, Pearl concentrating on the hologram as Rose Quartz investigated the new Homeworld technology of the labyrinth. Finally, they heard a familiar voice calling, "Rose! Pearl!"_

 _Footsteps came louder and louder, until Ruby and Sapphire finally appeared around a corner. Ruby visibly sighed in relief as she jogged to them. "There you guys are! This place is crazy! It's moving all the time!"_

" _We know," replied Rose Quartz. "Have you two found the way out yet?"_

 _Sapphire nodded. "It was difficult, but I found the correct direction to the exit. The walls shift on a timer, it seems, so going back should be easy."_

 _As they began their trek to the exit of the labyrinth, Ruby watched the hologram disappear back into Pearl's Gem. "Good idea on the hologram, Rose."_

" _Actually, that was Pearl's idea."_

 _Ruby was clearly surprised for a moment, and awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. "Oh…uh…" She turned to Pearl and gave her a thumbs-up with a foreign grin to boot. "Good job, Pearl."_

 _Small steps._


End file.
